An apparatus is known from EP-A-0 159 744, wherein the poultry is carried tail first over a guiding device, and during conveyance a rounded, pressure-applying component of the apparatus moves the poultry into a substantially horizontal position, with the tail directed upward. This enables the activation of a V-shaped cutting device by which the tail can be severed during the conveyance of the poultry.
A disadvantage of the known apparatus is that the pressure-applying component of the apparatus moving the poultry into the horizontal position is susceptible to contamination. Moreover, the functionality of the known apparatus is dependent on the weight and the dimensions of the poultry. This weight, together with the force exerted by the pressure-applying component of the apparatus determine the position of the tail while the same passes the V-shaped knife. As a result, the accuracy with which severing of the tail of the poultry is carried out on successive carcasses cannot be controlled.
Another disadvantage of the known apparatus is that the tails are removed while positioned above the carcass. This may result in contamination of the carcass.
A final important disadvantage of the known apparatus is that it can only be employed at the beginning of a leg-severing module.